Code: Afterwards (Chapter 3)
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: The final chapter of the An Adventure saga. The events of the previous stories all add up to the final conclusion of the biggest threat the Lyoko Warriors have ever faced... Can everything ever go back to the way it used to be? And will the battle finally end for the Lyoko Warriors? (J/A O/S U/Y W/? OC/OC)
1. Chapter 1, The Third World War

**(I DO NOT own Code: Lyoko, or any of the name or brands that may appear. I DO own all of my OC's, including Jonathan Mettic. Any similarities to anyone or anything is simply a coincidence, and should not be taken as intentional.)**

* * *

**/Beijing. People's Republic of China. 3 Days After D-Day. (D-Day+3). Unknown Time./**

_World War Three..._

Explosions and firefights dominated the streets of Beijing, the capital of the People's Republic of China. Fighter jets and cargo planes flew overhead as AA fire and explosions dominated the sky. Skyscrapers all over the city were heavily damaged or collapsed. Chinese, American, and Russian troops all battled for dominance on the streets, and in China's symbolic heart, the Forbidden City.

Outside of the Forbidden City, on Tiananmen Square, there was a massive battle being waged between the soldiers of the Three Powers. And through all of the destroyed tanks, fires, craters, smoke, and dead bodies there was a crashed helicopter with several corpses in it.

A surviving man groaned with pain as he crawled out of the helicopter wreck, a Beretta 92 pistol held tight in his hand.

The man coughed, seeing several Chinese and American troops fighting in the area around him. Suddenly, he heard a distant chuckle.

"Hehehe... Aren't you having a bad day...?" A voice asked, sarcastically.

The man saw three soldiers calmly walking towards him, all wearing balaclavas with skull imprints on them.

"Imagine you were afraid..." One of them said.

The man had a fearful look as he struggled to crawl away, to no avail.

"Imagine you were isolated, and in terrible pain..." Another said.

The soldiers got closer. The man lifted up his gun and pulled the trigger, shocked to hear only a click, and realizing he was out of ammunition.

"And just when you thought it couldn't get worse than it already was..." The first person said.

The man stumbled back, coughing, and wide eyed with fear.

"You look up..." The second person continued.

They stopped in front of the man, looking down at him.

"And then you realize you're seeing the Ghosts..." The third one finished.

The man gasped with fear, seeing them all looking down at him.

"Yeah... You're having a _very _bad day..." The first one said, frowning at him.

The man had an expression of fear on his face.

* * *

_==Several Months Earlier==_

**/March 16th, 2030. USS Nimitz, 10 Miles off the coast of Yemen. Eastern Indian Ocean. 5:56 AM/**

Aelita Belpois was walking along the flight deck of the USS Nimitz, getting some fresh air.

First time in a long time she got that luxury...

Aelita sighed as she sat near the control tower, thinking about the events of the previous months. She watched her step-brother Dylan Enheart become the President of the Unites States, saw millions of people die, and saw the deadliest and most destructive war in human history break out between Russia, China, and the United States.

World War III.

Aelita eventually stopped thinking about all of that and she smiled, seeing the beginnings of a sunrise forming across the Pacific.

_'Beautiful...'_ Aelita thought to herself.

Aelita sighed as she got back up and walked into the control tower. She went down a flight of stairs and through a few hallways, making it back to her quarters.

She couldn't help but smile as she saw her husband Jeremie smiling in his sleep.

Aelita's smile widened as she saw her daughter Kylie sleeping in her bed, smiling and tightly holding onto her doll.

It was a hand-me-down from Aelita. It's name was _'Mister Puck'._

Aelita sat on the bed, still smiling as she saw Jeremie waking up.

"Good morning, Jeremie..." Aelita greeted.

Jeremie smiled, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He then sat up and kissed Aelita on the cheek.

"Hey, princess..." Jeremie greeted.

"How'd you sleep?" Aelita asked.

"I slept good... You?" Jeremie asked.

Aelita shrugged.

"I slept fine." Aelita said.

Jeremie smiled, nodding.

"That's good..." Jeremie replied.

They then heard a yawn. They smiled, seeing Kylie waking up.

"Good morning, honey." Aelita said.

Kylie stretched, yawning loudly. Aelita and Jeremie snickered, seeing Kylie's horrible-looking bed hair.

"Morning, mommy..." Kylie said, groggily.

Jeremie smiled, seeing Kylie get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. She came back out looking much less bad, in her normal clothes, and her hair neatly combed.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Aelita asked.

"I was going to have some with Sakura." Kylie replied, smiling.

Aelita nodded, still smiling.

"Okay... Don't run off anywhere." Aelita said.

"Okay... Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Kylie said.

Jeremie and Aelita both waived, smiling as they saw Kylie walk out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Aelita sighed as she locked her hand with Jeremie's.

"I can't believe we've been here for over two months already..." Aelita said.

"Same here... Kylie likes it, surprisingly. She likes watching the F-15's take off." Jeremie said.

"My parents like doing that too. And speaking of my parents, I hear they're getting along well with yours." Aelita said, smirking.

Jeremie nodded in agreement, smiling as he gently rubbed Aelita's leg.

"Yeah... I'm really happy they do." Jeremie replied.

Aelita smiled, lying down as Jeremie got off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Aelita asked.

"Just going to go and find my parents. They're around somewhere." Jeremie said.

Aelita smirked, grabbing Jeremie's hand and pulling him back down to the bed. Jeremie blushed as Aelita started unbuttoning his shirt, then hers.

"No, you're not." Aelita said, simply.

Jeremie went wide eyed as Aelita grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him in for a deep kiss, while also sliding her shirt off of her. She then broke the kiss, smirking at Jeremie's shyness as her bra straps started sliding off of her shoulders...

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hallway deep inside of the ship, two people were in flight suits and talking to two others.

One of the others was Odd Della Robia, and the other was his newly married wife, Sam.

The people in the flight suits were Lieutenant James Enheart, and FBI agent Ryan Mettic.

Both of them were newly-trained pilots for the US Navy.

"So, what's your plan?" Odd asked.

"It's simple. Close Air Support and ground forces are moving into an airfield in Yemen. They think they know where Jonathan Mettic is." James said.

Ryan growled at the mention of his brother, Jonathan.

Jonathan Mettic was the man who single-handedly brought the world to its knees, killed millions of innocent people, and basically destroyed all of Europe and Asia. All in the name of power and control.

Not really the nicest guy in the world, right?

"Do we know exactly where?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere in that airfield. Maybe." Ryan said.

Odd and Sam nodded.

"Good luck, guys..." Odd said.

James and Ryan nodded as they walked down the hallway they were in, towards the exits.

"This isn't gonna be some 'Whiskey-Delta ground support' op. The intel is good. We think Jonathan Mettic is gonna be there." Ryan said.

"He got my mother killed... He BETTER be there..." James replied.

"He will be." Ryan replied.

They stopped at a stairwell, where Ryan turned to look back at James.

"Get your claws out, kid. We're hunting some big game today." Ryan said.

James nodded as he and Ryan walked up the stairwell.

They ended up walking to a railing on the middle of the ship, seeing it was raining and stormy on the fleet.

"Shit, it was sunny just a few hours ago..." James stated.

"Yeah... I don't know if this'll affect the flight." Ryan replied.

They followed the railing until they got up to the flight deck. They looked to their left, seeing several British and American destroyers were firing cruise missiles towards the Yemeni coastline.

Ryan smirked at the sight.

"Jonathan Mettic is about to have a_ very_ shitty day..." Ryan said.

"Too right, man..." James agreed.

They walked onto the flight deck, and stopped at their F-22 Raptor.

James and Ryan put on their flight helmets, and James watched Ryan climb into the pilot seat of the plane. James climbed into the back seat, being the co-pilot.

The two pilots then saw several servicemen head towards their F-22, prepping it for take off.

James smiled, seeing another F-22 take off next to them.

"Okay. Master alarm on, missiles on, miniguns on, flaps active, flares active... No faults on any of the plane systems. Ready in the back? Here we go." Ryan said.

James tightly gripped a handle that was on his control console. He went wide eyed, surprised as the plane suddenly started moving. Fast. It got fast enough to get off of the carrier and into the air.

Soon, their plane joined several others. All of the planes headed inland, towards the Yemeni coast...

* * *

Waldo Schaeffer (Also known as "Franz Hopper"), and his wife Anthea were in their living quarters with their granddaughter, Wendy Enheart. The three of them were trying to get to know each other a little.

Wendy had an uncomfortable smile on her face as Anthea studied her.

"I'm glad we've finally gotten to meet... I've always wondered if Chase was gonna have children or not. He doesn't seem like the type." Anthea said.

Wendy shrugged.

"I guess..." Wendy replied.

Waldo tried to think of something to talk about, before settling on the _'Liberators'_. The American resistance group Wendy helped to make several months ago.

"And you helped make a guerilla group? That's very impressive, young lady." Waldo said.

"Yeah... Thanks..." Wendy muttered.

"Wendy...? Is something wrong?" Anthea asked.

Wendy shook her head.

"I'm fine, really... it's just that I barely know who either of you are. All I heard of you was just pictures and stories..." Wendy replied.

"We know, Wendy. We're trying to fix that. We're both well into our nineties, and we'd like to get to know our family before we both pass." Waldo said.

Wendy looked down.

"I'm trying, I swear I am... but it's just hard when I've never met either of you in my entire life." Wendy said.

"Kylie was the same way... Now she loves us." Anthea stated, smiling.

Wendy looked back up at Waldo and Anthea, smiling a little.

"Okay... I'll try." Wendy said.

Anthea and Waldo smiled at their granddaughter.

* * *

Ulrich Stern, his wife Yumi, Chase Enheart, Miranda Lamberse, and William Dunbar all were in the President's private quarters, looking at maps of the battle that was about to happen.

President Dylan Enheart had a stressed look on his face as he looked at the five people sitting with him.

"-And you're absolutely sure he's gonna be there?" Dylan asked.

"Positive... Our man inside confirmed it. Mettic is in that airfield." Chase confirmed.

Dylan nodded, looking down at the maps.

"Any civilians?" Dylan asked.

"A minimal amount. Just a few workers for graveyard shifts... Casualties will be minimal for them." William said.

"Good, good... The less civilians killed, the better." Dylan stated.

"Prizrak and Juri volunteered to lead the ground forces to the airfield. I'm staying to help coordinate everything." Chase said.

Dylan nodded at the mention of Prizrak and Juri.

They were two of the ultra-elite_ 'Ghosts'_ from the now-defunct Task Force 141. Along with Chase, the three of them are legendary for kicking a lot of ass.

Ulrich had a curious look as he turned his attention towards the President.

"Sir, I've got to ask... What about Mettic?" Ulrich asked.

"What about him?" Dylan replied back.

"Are we killing or capturing him?" Ulrich asked.

Dylan nodded, shrugging.

"I'd prefer capture so we can bring him to the Hague. But if you gotta kill him, then do it." Dylan said.

"Capture him if they can, or kill him if they can't? Seems simple." Miranda said.

"I sure as hell hope so... Juri and Prizrak are gonna have a lot to deal with already." Yumi stated.

"All I care about is bringing the prick to justice. That's all." Dylan said.

"I agree. The ultranationalists on his side might surrender if Mettic dies. Or they'll make him into a martyr, but who knows." Ulrich said.

Dylan sighed.

"What about Russia and China? They're still at war with us. Because of him..." Dylan said.

"Right now, they're far too busy fighting each other than worrying about us. Russia took Shijiazhuang last night, Dylan." Miranda said.

"That city has over ten million people there..." Dylan stated.

"And it's only 163 miles from Beijing... The stalemate in China is finally over. Russia is on the offensive now." Chase stated.

Dylan shook his head, frowning with stress and anger.

"The Russians are pushing for Beijing." Dylan said.

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	2. Chapter 2, Striking Back

**/March 10th, 2030. Somewhere in the skies above Yemen. 8:23 AM/**

Ryan had a cautious look as he and James flew in their F-22. Several dozen other jets were already in the air, several thousand feet apart from each other.

"Alright kid... Let's start this." Ryan said.

"Alright." James replied.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. James and Ryan both went wide eyed as they saw the F-22 next to them explode, and an enemy jet fly past them.

Ryan growled, seeing Russian Air Force roundels on the jet.

"Shit! We got Russian T-50's in our AO! James, get the flares ready!" Ryan said.

James activated the flares with a wide eyed look, seeing the several more T-50's approaching...

* * *

**/USS Nimitz. 10 miles off the coast of Yemen. 8:23 AM/**

"This is the biggest threat we've seen since New York getting nuked."

Dylan, Vice-President Patrick Hartnell, Chase, Odd, Ulrich, and William all had a frown on their faces as General Robert Smith finished that sentence.

"How many casualties could it be if it's a major assault on a large city?" Dylan asked.

"Possibly forty to sixty thousand. It depends on what Mettic is trying to do." Robert said.

"Any ideas on what it could be?" William asked.

Patrick shook his head, with doubt.

"If I had to guess, it'd be something biological. A smallpox outbreak in a major metropolitan city such as Los Angeles, London, or Berlin, could infect 665,000 people in the first forty minutes, and about 1.6 million by the end of that day. It'd be nothing short of an economic and deadly nightmare." Patrick explained.

"Or he could do more nukes? There's lots of stockpiles that are compromised, especially the ones belonging to the United States... Lots of major cities that could be targets. Moscow, Volgograd, Beijing, Shanghai, Washington..." Odd said, trailing off.

"Yeah... And don't forget that he started World War Three. If he can do that, then god knows what else he's capable of." Ulrich said.

Chase scoffed, shaking his head with doubt.

"I know what he's capable of... I served with the bastard, and I was one of the ones who left him for dead in Syria... He won't stop until we all die." Chase said, frowning.

The group all remained silent before Dylan broke it.

"How can we kill him?" Dylan asked.

"That air unit we dispatched could find him. Maybe they'll drop a 500 pound bomb on his car?" Odd guessed.

"I'd rather send in a few guys with a few rifles... Shoot that fucker right between the eyes..." Dylan stated.

"True, but what if they get caught? A bomber would have a lot more of a chance to kill him." William said.

Chase shook his head.

"If we find out where he is exactly, then I'll take Prizrak and Juri. We'll flush the bastard out." Chase said.

"You sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Positive." Chase replied.

The group nodded in agreement.

* * *

Aelita smiled, tiredly, as she put her shirt back on. Her hair was messy and her face was flushed to a deep red as she lied back down in bed.

Jeremie still lied in bed tiredly, but smiling, as he pulled the covers over them. Aelita smiled more as they snuggled into each other.

"Thanks for that..." Jeremie said.

Aelita giggled.

"No problem, Jer... No problem at all." Aelita replied.

Jeremie nodded, still smiling as Aelita nuzzled her head on his chest.

"I love you." Jeremie said.

Aelita looked up at him, smiling as she pecked his lips.

"I love you, too." Aelita replied.

The couple kept cuddling for a little while, until a loud voice said:

"Aelita? Jeremie? You guys in there?" a voice asked through their door.

Jeremie and Aelita were so surprised that they nearly fell off of their bed. Both of them deeply blushed as they struggled to calm down.

"W- Who is it...?" Aelita asked, cautiously.

"It's Yumi and Hiroki. Are you and Jeremie going to come out soon? You'll miss breakfast with your parents." Yumi said, through the door.

Aelita fixed her hair as she got her pulse under control.

Finally.

"U- Uh... Yeah... We'll be out in a second." Aelita said.

"Good. Maybe you and Jeremie could stop having sex for a while and get something to eat." Hiroki said, through the door.

Yumi and Hiroki laughed as they walked away.

On the other side, Jeremie and Aelita both had matching crimson-red blushes.

* * *

**/Somewhere in the skies above Yemen. 9:00 AM/**

James and Ryan both had frowns as the last remaining T-50 was shot down. They felt some weird feeling of satisfaction as they saw it crash into the ground below.

"There goes the last one..." James stated.

"About damn time..." Ryan agreed.

The two pilots saw that all of the American F-22's were approaching the airfield. It was in the middle of a siege by the Yemeni military. Smoke and flames were all over the airfield and planes were struggling to take off.

"Stalker-6 we're taking heavy enemy fire down here! Requesting you destroy the jets already on the tarmac to relieve us!" Romeo-2 asked.

"Roger, Romeo-2. We'll handle it." Ryan said.

Ryan pressed a few buttons and turned to look back at James.

"Okay, James... Fire it up." Ryan said.

James pulled open a small monitor connected to the airstrike compatibility of the F-22 as Ryan looked back ahead.

To put it in simple terms, it was just a lot of big 500 pound bombs connected to a joystick.

James looked at the monitor, seeing several MiG-29's attempting to take off. Ryan also noticed.

"James. The MiG's are all yours." Ryan said.

"Roger that." James replied.

James aimed his reticule onto the first MiG-22. He then pulled the trigger, smirking as he saw the plane explode right before taking off.

The pilot of that plane was obviously dead as the explosion triggered another explosion on a nearby fuel truck, destroying two other MiG's as they lined up on the tarmac.

"HOLY SHIT, James! Three with one shot?!" Ryan asked with shock and disbelief.

"Thank 'Call of Duty 4'!" James replied, smirking.

"Never heard of it!" Ryan replied back.

James groaned as he aimed the reticule on another MiG that was coming out of a hanger.

He simply blew up the hanger and made it collapse on the MiG, rendering it inoperable.

Just as Ryan was about to congratulate him, he noticed something that caught his eye. A small VIP-style helicopter approaching from the mainland.

"All planes focus on targets other than the helicopter approaching from the north. It may be arriving to evacuate potential HVT's." Ryan ordered.

James frowned and had a good feeling about who that helicopter belonged to.

_Jonathan Mettic._

Ryan watched the helicopter land and several black sedans approach it. The sedans stopped in front of the helicopter as a second VIP-style helicopter approached.

"We've got a second helicopter approaching from the west._ Do not_ fire on either one." Ryan ordered.

The second helicopter landed near the first as a couple dozen people got out of the sedans.

James couldn't tell if any of them was Mettic or not...

"I need to confirm... Are the figures on the ground hostile?" Ryan asked.

"Affirmative Stalker-6. All of the figures have assault rifles, LMG's, and handguns. You're clear to attack and destroy." Romeo-2 said.

"Solid copy. Now's a good time to find a safe place to hide!" Ryan warned.

The soldiers of Romeo-2 went to take cover as James aimed his reticule at the helicopters and fired. The missile blew up both helicopters and all of the sedans, but several of the figures survived on the ground.

"They're fleeing! James, take them out!" Ryan ordered.

James frowned as he fired what was left of the missiles, killing all on the ground but one.

"Dammit! Romeo-2 one of them survived down there! Go and capture him if you can, but kill if you need to." Ryan ordered.

"Roger that!" Romeo-2 replied.

James witnessed Romeo-2 quickly come in and approached the last man standing. The man had his hands in the air as Romeo-2 took him in for custody.

Ryan could only smirk as he turned the F-22 around, back towards the ocean.

"All hostiles neutralized, a burning facility, and a BAD day for Jonathan Mettic? That's what I call taking an airfield!" Ryan exclaimed, smiling.

James couldn't help but agree, smirking as they flew back over the ocean...

* * *

**/11 Miles off the coast of Yemen. USS Nimitz. 9:30 AM./**

Dylan, Ulrich, Odd, and Chase saw several sailors celebrating in the hangers of the USS Nimitz.

However, Chase was the one who was frowning.

"He got away..." Chase growled.

"Not for long... Jonathan Mettic isn't gonna get very far." Ulrich stated.

"I know... But he'll want retaliation. Mark my words... he'll try something big. Soon." Chase replied.

Dylan, Odd, and Ulrich didn't know how to answer as Chase walked away from them.

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	3. Chapter 3, Targets

==One Week Later==

**/March 17th, 2030. Somewhere in the Russian Far East. Exact location is unknown./**

Mikhail and Vladimir Uzrek were in a forest somewhere in the Russian Far East.

Both of them had frowns on their faces, and their rifles armed and ready as they slowly walked through the snowy tundra with several Army Rangers behind them.

"Radio check... We're moving towards the HVT location." Vladimir said.

"Roger that. I don't need to remind you that this is a kill/capture operation... Try and get him alive, though." Chase said on a radio.

"Copy, Olympus..." Mikhail replied, using Chase's codename.

"And don't die, Bravo One." Chase said, trying to be supportive while using their code name.

Vladimir scoffed, cocking his assault rifle.

"Right..." Vladimir said, flatly.

The soldiers continued going through the tundra, intent on finding their target.

_Jonathan Mettic._

* * *

**/USS Nimitz. Somewhere in the Indian Ocean. 5:15 PM/**

Dylan and Jeremie were talking to Admiral Davis, the captain of the USS Nimitz.

"-And I believe we'll be there in less than five days, sir." Davis said.

Dylan nodded, smirking a little.

"Good... The sooner we liberate Washington, the better." Dylan said.

"We've got a good connection with the Liberators, and what's left of the US Armed Forces on the mainland. All of them got the message, and are heading towards Washington D.C." Jeremie said.

"The planes launched from this carrier will be a huge help during the attack." Davis said.

Dylan nodded again, looking at a map showing what the military situation is in North America.

The "American Federation", which was the new American state made by the Russians and Jonathan Mettic, controlled everything except for what's west of the state of Colorado. All of that area is controlled by the People's Republic of China.

The only American territory that Russia currently had occupied was Washington D.C., New York City, and the state of Alaska.

Jeremie frowned as he stared at the map.

"This is the Second American Civil War, you know... Between the United States and the American Federation... Just a theater in World War Three..." Jeremie stated.

"I know... And like I said, we need to open a front in Europe. The chemical gas is finally gone, and the resistance groups are formed. We can fight the Russians and the Chinese. I know it." Dylan said.

"This carrier can't do everything, Mister President. And over seventy percent of our armed forces are either incapacitated, defected to the AF, or are dead." Davis stated.

Dylan frowned.

"Figure it out, Admiral... We need D.C. taken back. It's the last place in North America where the Russians are, aside from Alaska." Dylan said.

Admiral Davis nodded.

"Yes sir." Davis replied.

* * *

Deep below decks there were two drunken (and most likely crazy) men inside of a mess hall, 'putting on a show' for all of the sailors in the room.

The two drunken men were loudly singing the Pakistani national anthem. Terribly.

Everyone in the room was getting annoyed and angry, listening to the horrible and pitiful singing of what should be a good national anthem.

The first man was Bradley Enheart, an elderly veteran of the Korean War, and Vietnam. The other was William Huxley, a US Navy seaman that is perpetually insane.

They heavily annoyed the sailors in the room as they stood on a table, beer bottles in hand as they slurred the anthem together.

"-happy be the bounteous realm! Thou symbol of high resolve, O Land of Pakistan! Blessed be the citadel of faith!" The two men slurred together.

They heard a distant groan.

"Shut the hell up over there!" a sailor yelled.

"Bite me!" Huxley slurred back.

"Excuse me, asshole?!" the sailor asked, frowning as he stood up.

Huxley laughed, drunkenly throwing a beer bottle onto the ground, and laughing harder as it shattered.

The sailor had a furious look as the liquid from Huxley's bottle landed all over his pants.

"You stupid prick!" The sailor roared.

Huxley and Bradley laughed together, obviously not caring about the many pissed off sailors approaching them...

* * *

**/Somewhere in the Russian Far East. 6:23 PM/**

The Uzrek brothers were still with the Army Rangers, moving into a large compound after killing off the sentries.

Dead or alive, they had to get Mettic.

"We're in..." Mikhail whispered, aiming his rifle throughout the room they entered.

"Copy that... Locate whatever intel you can, and ID the target..." Chase replied.

They got inside of the building, eventually finding an office full of computers.

Mikhail and Vladimir went wide eyed, seeing a bulletin board...

The board had pictures of everyone they knew were in the Ghosts. Including them and Chase...

"Olympus... We're about to send you a visual. We found something..." Vladimir said.

Mikhail went wide eyed, gently grabbing a mask that was taped to the board.

"Vladimir... This mask belonged to one of us..." Mikhail said.

The Army Rangers kept clearing the building as the brothers kept staring at the board.

* * *

**/USS Nimitz. Somewhere in the Indian Ocean. 6:40 PM/**

Chase went wide eyed as Vladimir send him a live video feed.

Everyone in the room also went wide eyed, seeing the visual.

"Guys...? Do you see this...?" Chase cautiously asked.

"I don't know what I'm seeing..." Odd replied.

Juri, the last remaining Ghost from China, turned to look at Odd, with a massive amount of annoyance.

"Nǐ zhège shǎguā!_ (You fool!)._ You don't see the board?!" Juri asked.

Odd looked closer at the video, slowly going wide eyed.

The pictures of the Ghosts all had red X's on them...

"What does that mean...?" Odd asked again.

Prizrak, the Ghost from Russia, sighed and shook his head.

"Mettic's targeting the remaining Ghosts... Revenge for how we left him for dead, all of those years ago..." Prizrak said.

The group went wide eyed.

Chase, Juri, Dylan, Prizrak, Mikhail, and Vladimir were all next ...

All of them were marked for death by the most dangerous man on earth...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	4. Chapter 4, Glory

**/March 21st, 2030. The White House, Washington D.C. American Federation territory. 4:34 AM/**

On the second floor of the White House, a man wearing a black suit and tie looked out of the windows, smiling as he did.

Governor Jonathan Mettic smiled as he stared out at Pennsylvania Avenue, watching the people walking in front of the White House, and looking at the military camp set up on the front lawn.

Hell, there was even a helicopter landing pad, APC's, several garrisons of Russian and American Federation troops, and several tanks.

Mettic heard the door open and close, causing him to turn and see an intern with a clipboard.

"Mister Governor, sir?" the intern asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Mettic asked.

"We found one... Lieutenant Carl Herring. His call-sign was 'Ghost Fifteen'." the intern said.

"'Ghost Fifteen'...? I haven't seen him since we were in Azerbaijan... Send him in, please." Mettic said.

The intern nodded and walked out of the room, intent on fulfilling Mettic's orders.

Mettic smirked as he grabbed his M9 pistol out of the Resolute Desk, seeing two men drag a person into the office, with the intern following them.

The person that was being dragged was wearing a black outfit, but no mask...

"Hello, Ghost Fifteen... It's been a while." Mettic said, sarcastically.

Herring looked up at Mettic, frowning.

"You son of a motherfucking bitch...! You should be dead..." Herring stated.

"Well, I ain't." Mettic replied.

Herring growled at his former comrade.

"What do you want, _traitor._..?" Herring asked, smugly.

"What I want? I want you to know what I'm going... I'm rebuilding the United States of America, and I turned it into a strong and prosperous American Federation. Americans are saved from people like you, and it's all thanks to a man like me." Mettic replied.

Herring growled, furiously.

"You were _never_ a Ghost... You fucking traitor!" Herring growled.

As a reply, Mettic simply aimed his gun at Herring's face and pulled the trigger. Mettic felt a feeling of satisfaction as he saw the body of Ghost Fifteen fall over, dead.

"I was never a Ghost because I've _always_ better than all of you..." Mettic replied to the corpse, frowning.

The guards dragged Herring's body out of the Oval Office. Mettic still had the gun in his hand as he turned to look back out the window, smirking.

"Intern?" Mettic asked.

"Y- Yes sir...?" the intern asked.

"I'm going to be here for the next three months to make sure the country has a chance to see their leader some more... In the meantime, I want someone to make sure my affairs in Russia and China are in order. And I want all remaining Ghosts in those countries terminated." Mettic said.

"It will be done, sir." the intern said.

Mettic kept smirking as the intern walked out...

* * *

**/USS Nimitz. Southern Atlantic Ocean. 5:56 AM/**

Ulrich and Odd were in the USS Nimitz's control tower, watching the F-22's taking off and landing.

"So, by the end of the week we'll be in Washington..." Odd stated.

"Yep. And have you heard what the rumor is?" Ulrich asked.

Odd shook his head, causing Ulrich to smirk.

"They say Jonathan Mettic is in Washington DC..." Ulrich said.

"What!? Mettic? Seriously?" Odd asked.

Ulrich nodded.

"Yep... We might be able to end the war with one strike..." Ulrich said.

"That's a good thing... Maybe we can get Russia and China to lay off after this... This war is killing too many people." Odd stated.

Ulrich sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah... It needs to end soon..." Ulrich said.

"And the end will start with Washington DC." Odd said.

Ulfich nodded in agreement, knowing Odd was speaking the truth...

The war might finally end in Washington DC...

* * *

Below deck, Prizrak and Juri were examining a V-22 Ospery they were going to use for the mission in Washington DC. Prizrak went inside of it, checking out the interior.

"Those Americans make the stupidest vehicles... I don't see why we cannot just take a helicopter, or parachute out of a C-130." Prizrak said.

"Prizrak, the AF and Russian forces have anti-aircraft guns that can hit well within the range of the helicopters, which we don't have, and the C-130's, which we also do not have. They can easily hit the V-22's but that is the only flyable aircraft we have in large enough numbers for this." Juri replied.

"Three Ghosts can take out all the guns in Washington, with ease." Prizrak stated.

Juri nodded. She then sighed and sat down on a crate full of assault rifles.

"There used to be well over four thousand Ghosts from almost all first world nations on earth... Now there's maybe ten or eleven, at the most." Juri said.

"Mettic and Baseplate betrayed us, Juri. One has already paid for their treachery. The other will pay for it in the Battle for Washington DC." Prizrak stated.

"But... Task Force 141 is now currently disbanded and all of it's members were executed. The 141 was my family... Dylan, Chase, you, and everyone else were there... Now everyone is either dead, or in hiding." Juri said.

"Family? Vy shutite? _(Are you joking?)_." Prizrak asked, bluntly.

Juri sighed with an amount of annoyance that was indescribable.

"Never mind... You always have been an asshole, Prizrak..." Juri said.

Prizrak smiled back at Juri.

"You know we used to be best friends..." Prizrak said.

Juri nodded, smiling softly.

For a complete buffoon and a bastard, Prizrak had a way of _somehow_ managing to be your friend.

"Alright, how about we focus on this, huh?" Prizrak asked.

Juri nodded as she went to examine some weapons...

* * *

In another part of the ship, Sam, William, and Miranda all were with Verity Hartnell, the Vice-President's wife. The group all walked into the Presidential Office, wanting to know details on what will happen in the days leading up to the assault in Washington.

They saw President Enheart sitting at a desk, writing something down on a piece of paper. He looked up at them, smiled, and looked back down at the paper.

"Hey, guys..." Dylan greeted.

"Hello, Mr. President... We want to have a word." Miranda said.

Dylan nodded, smiling as he pushed aside his work for the moment. The group sat down in some chairs in front of his desk, looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Look, Dylan... we want to know if our children are going to be sent off-ship for the attack." Verity said.

Dylan quickly nodded.

"Of course... None of the kids are staying on for this. We're sending them to a naval base in the Caribbean. They'll be there until this all gets settled and then they'll come back." Dylan said.

"Well... do you think we can come with them? At least some of us? I don't want Keegan to be alone for this..." Sam said.

"No problem with me. I can work on your papers, if you want. I'll send all of you guys there until the battle is won." Dylan said.

"And what about you?" William asked.

Dylan sighed, looking down.

"No matter what, I'm staying..." Dylan replied.

"What?! Why?!" Miranda asked.

"I can't leave... The troops need morale and it'll be a good propaganda victory for the enemy... It'd look cowardly if I run to safety in the Caribbean... I don't want to stay, but if I don't then god knows what will happen. I'll be perfectly safe, guys. The Nimitz is a strong ship." Dylan assured.

Miranda, Sam, Verity, and William all reluctantly nodded.

"But what about Rebecca and Michael? They aren't gonna like this... Neither will Chase or Aelita." Sam stated.

"They'll be fine... I'll explain it all to them before Chase leaves and helps with Juri and Prizrak." Dylan said.

The group nodded in agreement. Dylan went back to his work as the group walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


	5. Chapter 5, The Time's Come

**(MESSAGE TO REVIEWER: Darkangel, if you're still on and reviewing, could you tell me what happened to Sorrowcrow and Mirandalovespie, if you know her...? I remember that you do know Sorrowcrow, I think. I haven't heard from either of them in a long time and I'm a little concerned.)**

* * *

**/March 28th, 2030. USS Nimitz (CVN-68). 600 miles off the coast of the American Federation. 3:00 AM/**

Aelita tightly hugged Kylie as she and some of the others boarded a V-22 Ospery. Sakura, Michael, Jessica, and Keegan all had Kylie's matching look of worry as they boarded the Ospery.

Yumi, Rebecca, Sam, Odd, William, Franz, Anthea, Michael Belpois, Vanessa Belpois, Andrea Townley, John Townley, Hannah Townley, Verity Hartnell, Patrick Hartnell, both of Odd's sisters, Patrick Belpois, Connor, Kyle, and Sharon all had the same looks as the children. The group sat down in two rows of seats, and they buckled up for the trip. Mikhail and Vladimir were with them, staying for their security.

They all looked outside, seeing the rest of the group standing out there, smiling.

"We'll see you once Washington is taken back!" Ulrich said.

"Good luck, everyone!" Jeremie said.

Even President Enheart was with the group, finally getting out of the offices and war rooms for the first time in several days...

But Dylan smiled and waved at the group. Michael and Rebecca waved back along with the rest of the group, smiling.

"I love you, 'Becca! You too, Michael!" Dylan called out.

Everyone in the Ospery smiled at their friends as the ramp to the passenger area closed. The Ospery then took off into the air, and flew away from the USS Nimitz, heading to safety in Iceland...

This was it...

This was the Battle for Washington DC...

* * *

**/The White House, Washington DC. American Federation Territory. 6:23 AM/**

The Governor of the American Federation, Jonathan Mettic, had a smile on his face as he finished with some paperwork inside of the Oval Office. It was the start of what he knew would turn out to be a very long day, but he thought it would just be the business of running a nation...

But then, he heard a loud explosion...

It quickly wiped the smile off his face...

Mettic got out of his chair and looked out the window, shocked at what he saw.

Several US Air Force jets were in the sky, fighting several other AF Air Force jets. Mettic had a shocked look as he also saw B-52 Bombers in the air, carpet bombing all of the American Federation soldiers on the ground around the White House, and several other areas around Washington DC. Guards ran into the room as Mettic saw paratroopers and AA fire all over the sky.

"Mister Governor! We need to get you out of here!" a guard said.

Mettic stammered, absolutely shocked at this. This attack from the United States was completely unexpected to him...

"T- They're supposed to be in the Pacific..." Mettic stammered.

Two guards grabbed Mettic by his arms, quickly rushing him out of the room...

What the fuck was happening...?

"What the hell is going on?!" Mettic asked.

"United States forces are attacking! The AF forces are holding them back, but they won't last long without the Russian support, and they're taking too long to mobilize! We're bringing you out of here!" a secret service agent said.

For the first time since being abandoned and left for dead in Syria, Jonathan Mettic felt something that he thought he'd never feel again. Something that he felt deep down in his soul...

_Fear..._

* * *

In a plane above Washington, several United States soldiers stayed inside of a cargo jet that was flaying somewhere above the Pentagon...

Three of the soldiers were wearing black outfits... They had masks covering their faces, balaclavas with skull imprints on them...

"Stand up!" a soldier yelled.

All of the soldiers stood up, hooking themselves to pipes that ran along the ceiling. All of them made sure their equipment and weapons were hooked onto them, and they all waited for the time to jump.

The time to jump out of the aircraft was marked by a red and green light. Red meant that you DO NOT JUMP, otherwise you were most likely going to die. Green meant that you could jump with LESS of a risk of death, but not much less. And thankfully, and very obviously, all of the soldiers had parachutes on.

Then the red light turned green...

"Go! Go! Go!" the soldier yelled.

All of the soldiers ran out of the opened back door of the plane. The masked soldiers all had frowns on their faces as they jumped, knowing their mission was separate from the rest of the soldiers.

The three Ghosts: Juri, Chase, and Prizrak all opened their parachutes, knowing why they were there...

They had to kill or capture Jonathan Mettic...

Eventually, they landed right on the roof of the Treasury building, quickly eliminating some Russian troops that were on the rooftop.

The three Ghosts all readied their rifles, frowning as they looked out at Washington DC, seeing the battle that was now taking place. After a few moments they started making their way off of the rooftop, focusing on their objective...

* * *

**/USS Nimitz. (CVN-68). 10 Miles off the coast of the American Federation. 7:23 AM/**

Jeremie watched the scene from the bridge of the Nimitz's control tower, wide eyed with what he saw far off in the distance.

Smoke, AA, fires, jets, and god-knows what else was over the city of Washington DC.

American Federation jets were dogfighting with US Air Force jets, which was also being attacked by the Russian Air Forces around the capitol. Jeremie went across the room, seeing a few people were staring at a TV. Jeremie saw it was on CNN, bring up the news on the battle that is taking place.

_"-United States forces are now pushing on occupied-Washington and are attacking American Federation and Russian positions in and around the city itself, and US military forces are also in pursuit of Governor Jonathan Mettic. Fighting has intensified inside of Washington DC. Anti-aircraft fire and burning buildings are beginning to light the night_." a newscaster said, showing images from the city.

Jeremie made his way downstairs to look for his friends. Eventually he found Dylan inside of a war room, talking to generals and seeing the situation inside of the city. Robert Smith and his sister Amy were also in the room, both watching the TV reports. Jeremie quickly walked to Dylan, wide eyed.

"Dylan, did you see it's started yet?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, I know it has... The Ghosts are on the Treasury building. They'll make their way to the White House and find Mettic. We'll end the war_ today_, if we're lucky." Dylan replied.

Jeremie smiled as he heard what Dylan said...

The war might finally end once and for all...

"Did everyone make it to Iceland yet?" Jeremie asked.

"They're safe, Jeremie. All of them are. Right now we need to focus on this." Robert replied.

Jeremie nodded in agreement, a serious expression on his face.

"Just tell me what to do..." Jeremie said.

Robert nodded as he, Jeremie, and Dylan looked at satellite images of Washington DC.

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)

* * *

**(Sorry this chapter took forever to update. I am having a large writer's block on this story and I'm getting a little low on ideas. But I'll keep trying to update as much as I can, because this story is NOT going to die. ^^)**


End file.
